Crimson Dreams
by Elena Parker
Summary: She may not be an impatient poison specialist hell-bent on making puppets out of humans, but she was Sasori- whether you believe it or not- so it's a given that she would shake Suna –as well as the entirety of the Five Great Nations- to their cores, with the knowledge she was NOT supposed to have remembered. Meh, Details are insignificant anyways. AU/Self Insert:SI-OC-as-fem!Sasori


**A/N:- Wohoooooooooooo! My first ever Self Insert (SI) OC fanfic ever! I'm so excited! I have been planning on this fic for months! And I'm finally publishing it! This is it! My first take on a Naruto SI-OC story!**

 **Please read it and review! I truly hope you like it!**

* * *

Every story starts from the beginning. But interestingly, hers started from the end. It'd have been hilarious, if it wasn't for the fact that her ending was very tragic.

Well, at least she had a feeling it was, since she can't exactly remember it. Can't remember what exactly, you may ask? Her death, that is.

Yes, you read correct. Even if you read the above mentioned sentence a thousand times, it won't change the fact that she had died. And it was a very painful and tragic death. _Only if she could remember_. But unfortunately –or fortunately, you can look at this situation in a both good and bad way-she can't remember what caused her to die in her previous life. Sometimes she had nightmares about it, but by the morning she won't remember what it had been about. She would –more often than not- be left with exhaustion and paranoia after every nightmare, and a strange combination feeling of hurt, betrayal and pain.

Surprisingly, her death was the only thing she didn't remember. Otherwise, she remembered her previous life to a T. She remembered having being born to a wealthy family to a loving mother who died when she had been six, having a way-too-strict father who became cold and emotionless after her mother's death and wanted to control her life. She remembered running away from home in her teen years, joining a local high school in another country, making friends, falling in love with a cool guy, marrying him and having a beautiful daughter too. Sure, they weren't rich, but they were content. Having a loving husband and a sweet daughter was more than what she had wished for.

So, you can imagine how hurt she must be to have been torn away from her loving family, and being thrust in a world which defies every law of Science – _dude, chakra is such a cheat_ \- filled with mad people and their ambitions –a world which was supposed to doom from the start to spiral downwards in madness – _what with creepy Uchihas that do NOT stay dead, a manipulative black humanoid creature with a_ _'Mommy'_ _complex, and a deranged Goddess hell bent on putting the whole world in some sort of illusion_ \- only to somehow get saved by a bunch of brats. Sure, the storyline is lovely when you read it in a Manga or even watch it on TV as an anime, but let's be realistic, you do _not_ want to get mixed in with this madness. (Well, you may, considering everyone think in a different way, but she didn't.)

She had always prided her to be a practical person- _always thinking logically and scientifically_ –considering she had been a Mechanical Engineer in her previous life, a lot of her work was based on calculations and logic, but even practicality and logic could not overrule over her crazy mind, and she always ended up creating something so strange and insane that it would make Daniel face palm. Oh how she loved his deadpanned expressions! _A-Ahem!_ So in a world which defied many laws of Science, she was kinda thrown out of her loop. It was a good thing she can adjust and adapt to changes quite quickly, even though it took her nearly five years to adjust to this strange world. But hey, progress.

So, let's start with introductions. Her name was Sasori, and she was born to Tadao and Midori –two of Suna's best Jounins-in Suna General Hospital. Her Grandmother Chiyo doted on her, and it wasn't surprising that she had most of her new family were wrapped around her fingers.

But it was so strange to be reborn as Sasori, when she knew from the Naruto anime she used to watch as well as read the manga in her previous life, that Sasori was supposed to be a _boy_ with emotional capacity of a teaspoon, and a crazy fetish with puppets and poisons. Is this what 'Butterfly effect' is about? That _'even-a-small-action-causes-ripples'_ sort of shit? If even her mere presence is causing so many ripples, then who is to say that everything happens the same way as it does in the story? Who knows if things turn out for better- or for worse?

Meh, it's not like she had any control over it. Her actions – _or inactions_ \- will have severe impact on many lives. She'll just give herself early grey hairs if she keep worrying about these things, when she had better things to do.

Like, worrying about how she had died. Because seriously, don't you think it's kind of strange that she doesn't remember her death?

Maybe she shouldn't worry about it too much. Maybe it will come to her in time. Maybe she is better off not knowing the truth. Who knows? Or rather worrying about how she had died in her previous life, she should worry about how she is reincarnate in a world which was supposed to be a story and not real, and as someone who is significant to the plot.

Let's be honest, who would want to get into the mess that is Naruto plotline? For all she knew, she can make things for the worse. What if her actions end up killing someone important like Sasuke or Gaara- or heck, even Naruto? What will she do then? Yes, there is a chance that she might make things a bit better, but the chances of that happening is 3.5 percent –which, mathematically speaking, isn't that much of reassuring.

Even if she doesn't want to change the plotline in fear of turning it into unrecognizable and incomprehensible future, there's also the fact that she didn't want to turn into what Akasuna-no-Sasori had become in the cannon. A cold, emotionless little shit with a fetish with puppets so high that he even turned himself into a puppet. Yeah, _no._ She knew she was crazy, but turning into _that_ means losing her sanity –or what is left of it. No need to follow the cannon to a T. That way only lays madness, and she'd like to avoid it as much as she can, thank you very much. Besides, she'd rather have Sakura as a drinking buddy than as an enemy. She wasn't exactly keen on being on the receiving end of that monstrous strength of hers, coz dude, how many people do you know who can tear the ground apart with a single punch as if it were a piece of paper? Apart from One Punch man, that is.

 ** _*sigh*_**

This is hopeless. She doesn't want to end up like Sasori in cannon, but she also doesn't want to change the plot for worse. Ugh, being born with the knowledge of the future of this world sucks! Why couldn't she have been born with a clean slate of memories like any other _normal_ baby? On one hand, changing the already written Fate of a world is daunting task, and Butterfly effect is a bitch…. But on the other hand, living your life like a literal puppet just for the sake of following the plotline is quite stupid too.

You know what? Fuck this shit! She's going to do what her heart says, and if it either changes the plot in any way, then it is the plot's problem, not hers! It's not like she is telling it to change itself! (She knows that her petty logic is flawed, but ever asked she will vehemently deny it. She's just a five year old, give her a break, will you?) Besides, she doesn't think she has it in her to turn herself into a literal, emotionless puppet. Sure, she loves experimenting and creating new things, but she isn't that twisted to experiment on human life, especially on her own body. What kind of sick person would even agree to experiment on their own body – _and no, Orochimaru and Danzo do NOT count. To her, they aren't people. They are just a bunch of sickos who should be locked up in mental asylum rather than roam free and make other's life miserable._

Besides, she had better things to do than turning herself into a literal puppet, like- _oh I don't know, maybe running away from a Grandmother with a 'granddaughter' complex who is hell bent on choking her with a 'hug of doom'?_

"Sasori-chan!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a pair of arms that engulfed her in a bear hug and that left her gasping for air, and she was soon turning blue from the lack of air.

"What? No greeting to your beautiful and amazing Grandma Chiyo?!" Her Grandma Chiyo, who happens to be one of the Honorary Councilwoman of Suna, said cheerfully as she showered her dearest granddaughter with love – _Ahem! Tough love, that is._ Her face turned blue, and she swore she could even see tiny birds floating around her head.

"Chiyo-nee san, you are choking the poor girl." Ebizu, Chiyo's younger brother and another one of the Suna Elder Council- deadpanned as he watched his sister choke her granddaughter with love – _literally._

Thankfully, the older woman released her, and soon Sasori found herself panting as she took deep breaths and shot a glare to the older woman, who just cackled. "This is not funny, Granny." She hissed at her Grandmother, who just pinched her cheeks and cooed at her.

"Aw my granddaughter is just the cutest." Granny Chiyo said cheekily at her, making her face palm.

And dearest readers, this is why being a five year old sucks. Because if you're a five year old, no one ever takes you seriously _even_ if you are being serious.

"Oh look at these cute chubby cheeks you have!" the older woman cooed as she pulled her cheeks, making her cry out at the stinging pain. "And those lovely little eyes of yours! And red your hair is so silky- like a porcelain doll's!" Her Grandmother ranted on and on, cooing and making stupid baby noises at her. Goddammit! She was five, not two! Why does she have to be treated like a toddler?!

"What do you want, Granny?" She cut her off and pulled away from her. When Chiyo's hands once again inched towards her, she slipped around them like a snake. Huh, so there are merits of being four foot tall. Who knew?

It's not like Sasori doesn't like her Granny Chiyo. This is far from truth, actually. She has come to love her family ever since she has been born. Sure, her parents aren't around most of the time –considering the fact that they are well known Jonins of Suna who are more often than not sent out on the battlefield for the Second Shinobi war front- she knew that they love her from the occasional letters she receives from her father's summon coyote. She lives with Granny Chiyo, though most of the time she is alone due to the fact that Chiyo gets busy with the Council work. But whenever she has the time, the older woman seeks her out and spends time with her, and that is more than what she can ask for. She is glad that she has gotten such a lovely family.

All her love and appreciation is flushed down the drain when Granny Chiyo opened her mouth and said the accursed words- "Come Sasori-chan! Let us play dress up!" the woman beamed and –are those sparkles in her eyes? What the fuck? These things actually do happen? She thought it was just the Kishimoto exaggerating the characters' quirks. Wait….. if these things are real, then does this mean that Gai's Sunset thing is also actually real?

A whimper escaped her lips as she tried to shake away that image from her mind. You know, she wouldn't mind at all if life doesn't throw the curved ball that is Maito Gai.

Chiyo pouted as Sasori whimpered, though she didn't know that she wasn't whimpering because of her, but because of thinking about a certain future shinobi of the Hidden leaf clad in a eye-sore green jumpsuit, and having a tendency to spout out rants about 'YOUTH!' So, thinking that sasori was distressed because of her, she tried to cheer her up. "Come on Sasori-chan! Don't be such a meanie! It's gonna be fun!"

"Maybe for you, but not for me!" Sasori shot back at her, and sprinted away from her crazy grandmother.

"Ooooooooooooooooh! Sasori-chan wanna play tag? Alright! Let's play Ninja tag, Sasori-chan! It's gonna be so much _fun!_ " Chiyo grinned sadistically and cackled in glee as she chased her granddaughter around with her puppets, all the while her five year old red head granddaughter screamed in terror while dodging the advances of the puppets. Ah, fun times.

"How is this fun, you old hag?!" Sasori screeched in terror as she dodged an upcoming senbon from a puppet.

"MANNERS, YOUNG LADY!"

* * *

Correction, Sasori loved everyone in her family, except one person. That person happens to be her very bane of existence. This person is a cold, stuck-up, asshole whose only person in his life is to annoy the hell out of her by being a smart-ass. You think pre-Kannabi Kakashi was a prick? Think again. This guy takes the top spot on being an asshole through and through. This guy also happens to be the grandson of the Third Kazekage, and her first cousin.

"Rasa-sama, I don't think Chiyo-sama meant to tie and gag Sasori-sama when she asked you to babysit her granddaughter." The blonde Chunin tried to appease Kazekage's grandson, who was glaring daggers at her.

 _"M-Mmmmm-mmmp-huuuuuu-uuuuum-phhhhhhh_ " She snarled at him, cursing profanities at him that'd make even Hidan blush a deep red. Sadly, the gag in her mouth didn't deter at all, and even when she struggled hell lot with the ropes that he had tied her with, she can't seem to get out of it. And the damn bastard even placed chakra suppressing seals on her, knowing full well that she has been practicing chakra control and some E ranked Jutsus ever since she was two and a half.

You must've guessed it by now. Yes, her cousin happens to be none other than _Rasa of the Gold Sand_ , future Fourth Kazekage, father of the sand siblings. She had been shocked too when she had first came to know it, though the shock gave way to anger when the bastard sniffed haughtily at her and called her a "Spoiled Princess." _Tch look at that, the pot calling the kettle black._

That prick finally shifted his glare towards someone else –in this case, that happens to be the blonde chunin who had the bad luck of accompanying the two cousins in the waiting room while their respective guardians were stuck in a meeting and had specifically ordered them to stay there and not wander around the Kazekage Building.

Her shoulders sagged in relief. Finally, finally the asshole was looking away. Do you know how nerve wrecking it is to have someone glare at you for four hours constantly?

"Yashamaru-san, don't sympathize with her." Rasa deadpanned, and once again shot a glare at her when she squirmed a bit. "She is a little shit, and I know that better than anyone."

"A-Ah," Yashamaru definitely didn't believe that, as he glanced at the red haired girl tied in a corner, whose honey brown eyes shot him a puppy dog stare. He melted under the weight of her puppy dog eyes, and hesitantly asked Rasa "Don't you think we should release her? She has been tied up for four hours now."

 _'Yep, I deserve a toilet break by now, you asshole!'_ was what she wanted to scream at him, but all that came out of her mouth were gibberish thanks to that damn gag.

"It's none of your business." Rasa bit out as she shot a glare at him, and the blonde chunin scurried off, not wanting to enrage the Kazekage's Grandson more. Sasori shot the retreating Chunin a betrayed look. _Traitor._

She then kept her glaring contest with Rasa, until half an hour later when the meeting ended, and Granny Chiyo released her from her bounds and scolded Rasa, while Sasori herself had mid-afternoon snacks with the third Kazekage, who was nice enough to cater to the whims of a five year old, even though it was obvious by the amused, yet wary look in his eyes that he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Chiyo's wrath.

* * *

Watching Granny Chiyo create batches of poison was _enchanting_. The woman may be batshit insane with a crazy fetish with puppets, but her poisons were truly a work of _art_. To be truthful, Chiyo was a prodigious poison specialist. Combine it with her puppetry, and you get a deadly foe. Granny Chiyo happens to be one of the most formidable opponents in the Second Shinobi War. No wonder her poisons are so feared by all.

Granny Chiyo is many things- crazy, sassy, adventurous, amusing, sadistic, but irresponsible she was not. She may not know how to raise a child properly –the evidence being how she expected a two year old Sasori to make throw senbons (Now that had been a nightmare Sasori did NOT want to remember ever again, Nope, nada, Not even a chance in hell!) but she was surprisingly stern about not letting Sasori enter her Workshop. Sadistic she may be, but Chiyo never did anything that would truly harm her precious granddaughter (apart from that one time when she tricked Sasori into eating a deadly scorpion in the name of "growing her immunity to poisons" – _alright, maybe Chiyo isn't really the example of good parenting, but hey, at least the older woman tries_.) So, the point is that for her safety Chiyo had never took her into her workshop. So what exactly happened that made Granny Chiyo take Sasori to her Workshop?

Let me tell you what exactly happened a few hours ago…..

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"What did you say?!" Chiyo hissed as a deadly aura surrounded her, making the messanger Chunin literally piss his pants. Sasori, who was reading a book on 'Ninjas for dummies and morons, Vol. 1' in a corner, glanced curiously at the commotion going on. "What do you mean my poisons didn't work?!" Granny Chiyo snarled at the chunin, slamming her fist in a nearby wall, making it crack with the sheer intensity of her strength._

 _"I-Intel r-r-reports sa-say that Leaf's T-Tsunade Senju made a c-c-c-ounter of y-y-your poison." The chunin somehow managed to speak out, and whimpered as the Killing intent directed at him doubled._

 _"Tsunade?" The older woman said in a low voice, her expression darkening by the second, scaring the shit out of the chunin. "The brat who –along with her teammates- was recently given the moniker of ' the Legendary Sanin' by Hanzo?"_

 _The chunin only managed to nod._

 _Chiyo's eyes burned with determination and Sasori could literally see a fire in the background (huh, so such things are actually real? Does that mean Maito Gai's sunset Genjutsu is also real?) Chiyo cackled in a maniac glee -that sent the poor chunin screaming- and said "Oh it's so on, Tsunade!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sadly, she couldn't get a babysitter for her on such a short notice, so Sasori had to tag along with Chiyo, although Chiyo had warned her sternly to not touch anything in her lab. And yes, not even those shiny test tubes and flasks that were just _waiting_ for her to touch them and start on own experiments and creations. _Party pooper._

"That damn Tsunade!" Granny Chiyo hissed as she distilled a compound and separated it's key components –whatever they were. "How dare a brat from the Leaf manage to counter my poisons? No matter, I will create even deadlier poison than the last time." She cackled. "Ha! Let's see how you counter to that, Slug Princess!"

Sasori couldn't help but sweat drop. Apparently, the manga had understated the rivalry between Chiyo and Tsunade. If Granny Chiyo is this hyped at crushing her opponent, she can only imagine what Tsunade's reaction might be –considering the fact that the Slug Sanin's temper is as legendary as her gambling habits. (Poor Jiraiya and Orochimaru….. she feels for them, really. To have to endure Tsunade's temper on a daily basis… they either must have the patience of a sage, or they might be regular victims of her monstrous strength.)

* * *

Sasori was _not_ stalking her cousin. Nope. Zip. Nada. She had better things to do than to waste her time on petty things like – _oh, I don't know, follow Rasa around as he goes on a date with a pretty blonde lady?_

Ugh, okay yes, she is stalk- _er following_ \- Rasa around, but you can't blame her for that. It had come to a shock for her when during a casual family dinner with the Kazekage's family and hers, she found out that the bastard has a girlfriend. Any girl who can stand his asshole self was practically a Saint. She asked him about her politely – _more like kicked his crotch under the table_ \- but he rebuffed her and just refused to tell her. She tried so many tactics like pranking him when he least expects it, drugged his food when he didn't notice (Living with a poison specialist has it's perks. One does not live without learning a few tricks from their guardians.) and she even got him drunk after bribing a chunin, but Rasa happens to be a stubborn bastard who would not speak a word about his girlfriend! Heck, the asshole didn't even give a hint about his girlfriend.

So Sasori had to resort to such despicable means. If only the moron had told her about the saint who is willing to go out to someone like _him_ , then she wouldn't be following **-*cough*** stalk ***cough*** \- him around. So, _technically_ , it's his entire fault.

 _Stupid Rasa._

She peeked from the corner of the house she was hiding behind, however to her confusion she only saw the blonde girl waiting a few blocks away. Where the hell is Rasa?

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sasori?" A grumbling voice sounded just behind her, and she stiffened.

Slowly, and dramatically, she turned round, and found herself looking up at Rasa, who was glaring at her chibi form with a vein twitching over his head. She chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "You caught me, huh?" she muttered as she ducked her ehad under hs glare.

He scoffed and said "I am a Tokubetsu Jonin. If I can't sense the likes of you _stalking_ me, then I deserve a nasty kick to the head."

Her cheeks turned a cherry red as she poked her fingers in embarrassment and muttered "I'm not stalking you, per se."

Rasa scoffed "Yeah, and pigs can fly."

She opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by a voice.

"Oh my, are you bullying a little girl rasa-kun?" the blonde girl, whom rasa had brought on a date, was now standing before them, with her hands on her hips, sending Rasa a scathing glare. Sasori's breathing hitched, and her jaw hit the floor as she took in the sight of blonde beauty. It's like Aphrodite herself appeared on Land to grace her with her presence. She had shoulder length hair, that looked silky even in this stupid heat of the desert. Her sun kissed skin went well with her chocolate brown eyes, and her luscious lips were up in a frown. She wore long sleeved light green kimono with slits, so that it doesn't restrict her movement, and underneath it she wore shorts, along with black, long that covered up to her knees and the black Ninja sandals added to her badass look. The brown chunin vest, as well as Suna headband tied on her forehead clearly showed that this Goddess is a kunoichi.

Rasa looked at her startled, clearly flustered by her statement. "W-what? No Karura-chan, listen I can explain-"

Wait…. _Karura?_ Holy shit…. This is the future mother of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro? No wonder the three of them looked like models, they've got such a beautiful mother.

Karura didn't seem to want to listen to him as she knelt down before her and cooed at her. "I am so sorry, Ojou-chan, Rasa-kun can be harsh sometimes, but he is such a softie from the inside." Rasa's cheeks dusted with pink, and Sasori bit her lips before they upturned into a smirk. However, Karura must've thought that she was biting her lips so as to try not to cry out like kids usually do, and hence sent another death glare at Rasa, and then gave Sasori a brilliant smile and said "Hush Ojou-chan, no need to be sad over whatever this prick said to you." She then ruffled her red locks and cooed "You are so pretty! Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry!"

And that's when Sasori lost it all. She couldn't help the roar of laughter that escaped from her as she rolled on the ground, thumping on the dry land, as Rasa sighed in exasperation and Karura sent her confused glances. When she finally calmed down, she stared at Rasa and grinned "Hahahaha! This girl is amazing, Rasa! You're so lucky!"

She then turned to Karura and stood up. "I assume you don't know who I am, do you?" At Karura's confused look, she smiled slightly and shrugged "Oh well, here goes nothing." She gave the blonde beauty a bright smile and said "Hello! My name is Sasori and I am Rasa's cousin."

It seems like she must've heard about her from somewhere as recognition dawned on her, and then Karura rounded up on Rasa and hissed "This is 'the bratty little cousin' you were talking about?" she air quoted what exactly Rasa had told her, and no sooner the words left her mouth, Sasori's temper flared and she hissed at her cousin.

"You told her what?"

Rasa pinched the bridge of his nose and first turned to Karura and said "Yes, this is her." He then stared down at her with an unimpressed look and said "And what's wrong with that, you a spoiled brat?"

"Rasa-kun!" Karura shrieked and gave him an earful about how to not use such degrading words in presence of impressionable children and all that jazz. Sasori just chuckled lowly and caught Rasa's eyes and winked. She then mouthed to him "She's a keeper, don't lose her asshole."

Of course, it must be her imagination that the corner of Rasa's lips twitched upwards just the slightest. Definitely her imagination.

Because Rasa doesn't smile. Period.

* * *

 **A/N:- Oc!Sasori is such a little shit. Lol. And Chiyo is crazy, as usual. Rasa is a stubborn little asshole, and Karura is like an Angel descended from heavens. Aren't they such adorable characters?**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
